


thinking about you at night, even though you're so far away

by wiblursoot



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Begging, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Hair Pulling, Light Masochism, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SBI is just mentioned as well, Schlatt's not actually there, Smut, degrading, pillow humping, some of these are just mentioned though so im not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiblursoot/pseuds/wiblursoot
Summary: uh oh my boyfriend sent me a nutting video in front of the family, gotta go now.no what do you mean, kind of suspicious? i don't think it is.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 194





	thinking about you at night, even though you're so far away

**Author's Note:**

> this idea just kind of appeared in my head and i RAN with it, i promise its better than what the tags sound like, i honestly didnt know how to tag this exactly but its okay

Wilbur thrusted his hips forwards, a whine slipping out as he clenched his bed-sheets harder.

He could only think about being with his boyfriend, who currently at the moment had been suspended from school and refrained from having visitors. As if that helped, he had sent Wilbur a not so PG video, only riling him up and having him to excuse himself from his brothers in the living room. 

He squeezed the pillow in between his legs harder, and hugged another as he panted, wetting the fabric of the not so clean pillow now with his spit. Normally he would be disgusted by himself, but was too high in pleasure to even think.

He thought about how Schlatt would manhandle him, gripping his waist and digging his blunt nails into Wilbur’s sides as he would groan in his ear, whisper faint names in his ear, ‘slut’, ‘whore’, and he whimpers loudly. 

At this point, his cock had leaked onto his sheets quite a bit, leaving a stain that would have to be washed in secret. He rolls his hips, thinking about how he would get his hair pulled, be thrusted into from behind like he had been on his escapades with Schlatt after school, in his car in abandoned parking lots. He liked the fear of getting caught, and Schlatt hitting his prostate left him seeing stars. 

Wilbur was near to seeing those same stars again, barely able to keep his eyes open as they rolled back into his head. He ran a hand down his chest, pinching his nipples and relishing in the pain and pleasure that rippled throughout his body. His cock throbbed alongside the fabric, whole body hypersensitive. 

Schlatt would edge him when he got to this point near his climax, and would stop his thrusts completely as his orgasm twitched and left him, before resuming. Other times he would rub his tip right near the sweet spot that could bring Wilbur to his full pleasure, and grin hearing Wilbur’s whimpers and pathetic pleas of cumming, knowing damn well it did nothing. That was one of the many things Wilbur loved about the man, his sadistic acts measuring up exactly to his own masochistic ones. 

“Mmph~ Schlah! Hah- Schlatt please let me come~!” Wilbur whimpered out to the air, sticking to his habits of always asking the man for permission to do anything. He would think about it, leaving Wilbur with tears pooling at his eyes, blinking as they framed his pink cheeks, flushed and sweaty, and would end up running down and ending at his neck. Schlatt would simply wipe them away, before leaning down to his neck and sucking, making sure to leave a purple spot that would have Wilbur panicking to hide from his protective twin brother. 

As he sucked, he would slide up right near his ear, pulling Wilbur’s hair to have him arching his back and face right next to his own, before mumbling right into it, the words that would have Wilbur melting into his touch, 

“Yeah, go ahead, cum for me Wilbur, you’ve done so well.”

Wilbur drunkenly smiled at the memory, before pulling a hand down to his cock and tugging on it a few times, shaking as he reached his orgasm. He let out a loud groan into his pillow, overstimulating himself as he kept weakly thrusting into the fabric, cock completely spent. He flopped down, huffing as he caught his breath, still shivering from the intensity. He felt hot, and could almost feel Schlatt next to him, who would lay nearby after their sessions, happy and tired. 

After a bit, he reluctantly got up, slipping the pillowcases off their cushions and tossing them in the washing machine with some socks and dirty clothes, and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower, running his hands through his hair in the same pattern Schlatt did, and almost fell asleep to how comforting the feeling was. Eventually hopping out, he dried himself off before changing into a sweater, ‘coincidentally’ one that Schlatt had given him before stepping into the kitchen to face his family. 

“So, what’s for dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> again, any kudos and comments are appreciated, they mean a lot :))
> 
> also, if i messed up on anything let me know, still fairly new to ao3 and such lol


End file.
